


hamster brothers-仓鼠兄弟

by sixdrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, hamster dean winchester, hamster sam winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丁丁和三米都是仓鼠~卖萌文XD<br/>初始版本。待修待续。</p>
            </blockquote>





	hamster brothers-仓鼠兄弟

丁丁是一只仓鼠。它圆滚滚的，一身柔软的金色短毛，眼睛溜圆，爪子和牙齿锋利得足够打开小粒坚果。丁丁最自豪的事是脸颊里能塞下差不多和自己身体等体积的食物——这也需要天赋，这活儿一直做得比三米好(三米：我说过很多次了，那是因为我的个头比你大，丁丁)。  
丁丁仓喜欢把所有他喜欢的东西堆在他的窝里，我是说，“所有的”。这包括仓鼠爱吃的谷物，刨爪子用的软木屑，名叫Impala的仓鼠转轮和叫colt的磨牙棒，更多的是一些丁丁也叫不上来名字的玩意儿。总之，看到了，喜欢，然后就捡回来堆起来。丁丁的窝总是被各种玩意儿挤得满满的，这让他觉得安心。  
当然，这要让丁丁仓的弟弟三米仓来说，那他选择的措辞会是“乱七八糟”。三米是只很特别的仓鼠，他的东西从来都码得整整齐齐。按三米的理论，放在窝里的不仅要是喜欢的，还得是重要的，并且“我才不会喜欢类似弯掉的锈铁钉和汉堡包装碎屑之类奇怪的玩意儿！”——偶尔兄弟俩为这事吵起来的时候，三米会这么批驳。但丁丁对这个论调嗤之以鼻——三米什么都不懂，铁钉可酷了！而汉堡的包装纸上残留的人类食物的味道很好闻。  
不过即便如此，丁丁也只敢把东西都堆在它窝的范畴内（笼子的一个角落，有impala的那个），而初次之外的地方，像他们的厨房（人类投食的地方）和活动室（除了他俩的窝和厨房之外都算），它总是会弄得整整齐齐的。  
它想让三米觉得舒服些。它得这么做。  
丁丁仓有个小秘密。  
它热衷于把它喜欢的东西都收集到它的窝里，但还有一样，它最喜欢最喜欢的东西它没有放进去。  
丁丁仓最喜欢三米了。  
他们一起长大。小时候他们总是挤成一团入睡。笼子很大，只有它们两只仓鼠，这样比较暖和。但当他们长大之后就不再这么做了。  
丁丁很想邀请三米到他的窝里去。但是它不敢。三米那么讨厌它的窝。可是三米不在他身旁，它就只能尽可能用东西堆砌它的窝，显得满满当当的，睡觉的时候才不会觉得那么孤单。这就像是个死循环。  
所以它尽量让其他地方符合三米的喜好。丁丁总在担心，三米有一天再也受不了就从笼子里跑出去了。就像隔壁金鱼缸里原本住着个叫阿什的红金鱼，就是受不了鱼缸，有一天它跳出去了，那以后丁丁就没再见它回来。  
但是其他东西填不满三米的空缺——又怎么可能填得满呢？Impala再好，也没有丁丁的弟弟那样柔软暖和的皮毛啊。这让丁丁越来越焦躁，而为了舒缓焦躁，它只得试图收集更多的东西。  
“你必须停止这么做。”终于有一天，三米皱着眉头严肃地对他说，“你的窝已经塞满了，它看上去就是个垃圾场。”  
丁丁没有反驳。它绝望地把自己缩成一团。  
哦不，它想，这一天还是来了。三米要离开我了，不是待在笼子的另一个角落，而是再也不回来了。  
“你怎么了？…天，丁丁，抬起头看我。算了，你喜欢的话我们就都留着好吗？以后那里就算作储藏室。你来我的窝和我一起睡。”  
丁丁不敢相信地探出头瞪着三米。眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你难道愿意让我进你的窝吗？”  
“当然愿意啊，”三米好像被逗乐了，“这部都是我们的家？我原本以为你会想要块属于你的地盘，谁知道你弄的乱糟糟的。”三米凑过去安抚地蹭蹭丁丁的头，“而且你不是很符合我的窝的要求吗？喜欢的，”蹭一下，“重要的，”又蹭一下。  
“你娘毙了萨曼莎！下次我一定给你弄个蝴蝶结！”丁丁用气哼哼的声音说到，装作毫不在意的样子，摇摇晃晃爬到它弟弟身旁躺下。  
它很快就睡着了。它们都是。  
如果睡前丁丁有回蹭三米几下的话，都是因为它半梦半醒时神智不清。  
一定是的。

End


End file.
